A short and evil story
by Flix
Summary: Cross between Daughter of Evil, Servant of Evil and Cantarella.
1. Chapter 1 : Introduction of the evil

Chapter 1 : Introduction of the evil

Once upon a time, in a faraway kingdom, lived a young queen. She was about the age of 14 years old. However, this young queen was known as "The Daughter of Evil". She lived in a big castle, and often wore yellow. Countless, she had servants, but one was always so close to her. She also had a horse called Josephine. Her subjects were many, and the villages she ruled, numerous.

-Len! Prepare the meeting room, install a world map and call all my governors.

Her screaming echoed in the palace. The little servant rushed with the queen's demand. Once the room was prepared, she walked over to the location.

-Gentleman, the reason why I brought you here is that I have a new plan of conquest. I think that we should explore the north of the continent…

The meeting went on, and on, with the loyal servant standing in the corner of the door, listening to the melodic voice of his queen. But, he knew the real reason of this quite sudden meeting.

When it was finally over, Rin slowly walked towards her servant, who was waiting for her. She grabbed his necktie and whispered in his ear "Follow the man in red, then tell me all his activities and report it to me if anything is alarming. I'm counting on you, don't let me down".

The servant knew, because she always told him that she counted on him. Each and every time he needed to tail, or stalk someone for his dear supreme. So he did.

Eventually, the servant reported to the queen, as she thought, he was a traitor.

-Summon at once the man in red in the throne room. His queen needs to talk to him.

When the man in red entered the room, she started her speech

-You are one of my best geographer, and strategic man. Plus you know this nickname that oh so many people like to give to me, so why would you, of all of my best man, betray me?

Her eyes reflected hatred, wickedness and turned, with the sun plunging the room in an unfamiliar happy air, bright red. Like a demon, she stood up her throne, and start walking towards the man. Slowly, you could predict she had something bad in mind.

-On your knees!

She yelled, closing her black fan with, on the very bottom, thick unknown yellow fluff. The man quickly did as she commanded. Her strapless long and puffy black dress brushed the stairs to leading to her throne as she stepped down the steps, one by one. She then said, with a morbid voice:

- Guards, cuff his hands, and go get me my axe.

Terrified, the man in red was too scared to face her. The little servant was still on the background, watching this horrible scene, but he didn't flinched, he withnessed these situations to many times to be afraid. As a loyal servant who was always there for his dear queen, always by her side. The tallest guard gave her the shiny silver axe, with a golden handle.

-You know, Mr. Red, I love this axe. And you know what I love to do with this axe?

He nodded no, with still his head down.

-To guillotine traitors with it!

As she told those hideous words, she swung her axe and slashed the man's neck. His head rolled up to her feet. Her insane smile fled quickly as she declared:

-Len, go get me a handkerchief, guards, go chop the head and give it to the pigs at the nearest farm. You may dispose.

She marched to her throne, to then sit on it. The servant came back with her handkerchief, and cleaned her delicate and thin fingers with it.

-Len…

-Yes my queen?

-Go write a letter to that man's family to tell them that he's dead. You will then go give it to them. Also, put in that letter that he was a traitor to his kingdom, but I won't bring shame to their last name. You may go. Oh and one last thing, go get me some sweets while you're in the green town.

He stayed calm as he bowed and answered

-Yes, your highness.

He then disposed. That queen really appreciated this servant. He always stayed calm and steady in her hard, horrible and good times. Naturally he would.

The servant wrote the letter, hopped on his black horse wearing a white and golden mantle while he crossed the kingdom. When he arrived to the Red's residence, he knocked at the door. A middle aged lady answered the door

-Yes how may I help you… Oh dear god, you're from the palace! What does the queen want?

-In fact I came to…

-Mom! Stay back! If the servant of the queen came here, nothing good will come to it.

-Oh Meiko, he is only a young man coming in peace, are you?

-Yes Ma'am, I am. I assure you, the queen did not sent me for noisy tricks. In fact, it's a little more… saddening …

Meiko and the lady looked at him strangely. He snooped in his rectangle bag and pulled out the letter. He gave it to them without a glimpse of fear, and regret. As the girls read the letter, Meiko dropped it, with a traumatized look. As for the lady, she looked shocked and tears flooded her eyes

-No…. NO!

She got on her knees, placed both of her hands on her face

-Mother!

Meiko also got on her knees and hugged her mother. She glared at the servant and yelled

-You, have you no shame?

He didn't respond to that. He only got up on his horse and throttled away, leaving the family in hot tears. Meiko looked in the horizon, and muttered to herself

"Queen Rin, you will pay for this…"


	2. Chapter 2 : The servant of evil

Chapter 2: The servant of evil

You are my lady , and I'm you're servant, if it's for the sake of protecting you ,I'll become evil for you, so, I did. After all, you are my beloved queen, yes, but most importantly, my twin.

_**Flashback**_

-Len, Rin, where are you!

The tall and fair lady ran all over the beautiful garden of roses. She couldn't hear our giggling.

-Say Rin, should we head back to the castle? Mother should be worried

-No Len! Let them find us, will it be more fun?!

-…Yeah, you're right!

We were laughing. I could hear to her innocent laughter all day long. Despite being my twin, I caught myself being quite fond over her. My Rin, my queen…

-You two! Show yourself at once, the ceremony will soon start! We need you to represent the crown with your parents!

The maid was still searching for them

-Chhhhh!

Rin whispered to me. She covered my mouth. We were crouching under the tea table, which was in the center of the whole garden. Nobody in the palace knew this place more than we did! We would always hide here. It was our secret base, kind of. When we needed to escaped the stuffiness and the tight air of the castle, we would flee here, the only place in the whole castle where we would feel free.

-Oh god you two! I found you! Look at you, you're clothes are all dirty! Come, we will go change your clothes!

The maid took my hand in her right hand, and took Rin's hand in her left hand. She dragged us to our room, changed us and rushed to the ball room. There, when the maid placed us next to our parents, they scolded us. However, I couldn't hear their voice, nor see their faces, because I saw the second most beautiful woman. She had long light green pigtails. I think she was the daughter of the queen of a neighbor country. Once the scolding was finished, I decided to go talk to her, it was love at first sight. I rushed everywhere to try to find her. When I found her, she was with the prince in blue who came from a country oversea. I was standing in the corner of the wall that's separated me and my maiden. Then, the prince kissed her. I was shocked, and mostly, angry. I was about to cry when I heard my queen's voice

-Len, what are you doing here? Come on! Let's go get some cake and other sweet things!

She took my hand and took me far, while I took a last glimpse of this sad scene, as the prince took her hands and hugged her.

Eventually, the king and the queen got mad at each other and separated. The king took me, the queen took Rin.

-Len! Let go of me mother! LEN!

-RIN!

That day, tears wouldn't stop flooding out my eyes. I got separated from my one and only queen. I am your servant and you are my queen, destiny divided the paths two pitiful twins, but I couldn't accept it. I grew older, and ran away from the castle that my father assigned me to. I wanted to see my only reason of living, because the love that I had for the lady in green fled away.

_**End of Flashback**_

-Len, Len, earth to Len!

I snapped out of my bubble when I heard Rin's voice.

-Oh I'm sorry Milady, how can I service you?

-Go get me my afternoon snack; I want to eat it on the balcony.

-Yes your highness

Man, I really need to snap out of it. At least, now I can stay with my ruler. I went to the kitchen and prepared her a sweet snack, like she always liked them. Then, I prepared a small table that I dressed with her favorite silverware.

-Milady, your afternoon snack and tea is ready!

She came, deposited her black fan as I pulled her chair so she could sit.

-Today's snack is brioche, I tried to say cheerfully

She smiled innocently, like she always did. Please, keep that so innocent smile. For me, not for anyone else.

Later on, I went to send that letter she asked me to. I went to the green village to get fetch her some sweets. I dressed as a commoner. I didn't want people starting to freak out because I have my queen's royal emblem on my mantle. As I was walking, I bumped into a girl who was recklessly running.

-Oh! I'm sorry! Are…you alrig…

I saw her face, my first love's face

-Ouch… I'm also sorr… Len? Is that you?

-…

-You haven't changed a bit!

-Y…yeah, so what were you up to also Miku? You disappeared…

She blushed and looked away

-Well, it' kind of a long story. Say, you want to go take something to drink while we talk this out?

I was still speechless, seeing her after she disappeared. Let me justify myself. When my father assigned me to a faraway castle, this maid came with us. As soon as we were a little older, I confessed my feelings towards her. She accepted them, and you got together. One night, as we hosted a ball, I offered her to accompany me. She declined, due she was a servant, but I bought her a black dress, with a mascaraed mask, as the ball was a mascaraed. When the day of the ball came, I waited for her, but she never came. Since then, I never saw her again

-No Miku, I can't … I have to go, nice seeing you

I ran away. She was going to explain to me, why did I decline her? Maybe, somewhere within me, I was a little bit scared of her answer. I got on my horse and galloped back to the palace.

-Len! What took you so long?

-I'm sorry Milady, I truly am.

-Well at least your safe

She brushed her fingers on my face while smiling. Yeah because…

Even if the whole world turned their back on you, I will always protect you, even if I must become evil…


	3. Chapter 3 : I am the queen, your queen

Chapter 3: I am the queen, your queen

Evil flowers steadily bloom, with an array of colorful doom, even if the flower is so refined, the thorns had driven its garden to decline.

-Len, come here!

My dear servant came towards me in such rush, always listening to my each and every command. I just hope he will stay like that, I mean, he is still my beloved twin brother…

-Yes Milady? What can I do for you?

-Don't you think this castle, no; this whole country is starting to get…boring?

-Milady, don't think that way, I know! Why don't we organize a ball? The room wasn't used in a long time.

-Mhhhh, you're right, thanks Len!

I kissed him on the cheek

-Len! Call all of the castle staff, even the governors, emergency meeting in the throne room! NOW!

He bowed down and dismissed. I am so excited. When all the summoned persons where gathered in the room, I exclaimed:

-Listen up all of you! We are going to organize a ball

Everybody seemed quite surprise. They started murmuring.

-Quiet!

They all stopped their actions

- Cooks, start brainstorming exquisite food for the banquet. Governors, invite all nobles queens, kings, princesses and princes of all other countries, even the ones overseas. Maids prepare the ball room for it to be clean, sparkling and worthy of this kingdom's crest and name! Do it, now!

All of the staff ran off, also excited.

For the next few days, tons of messengers fled with horses to go directly deliver all those invitations. Many got them, and at the queen's expectations, all of them were accepted. The room was sparkling. Chandeliers made of diamonds, decoration with all precious stones, from sapphire to ruby. It was flawless. The food looked delicious. Pork, lamb, duck, fish, there were all there. The day of the ball, in the morning, Rin let her loyal servant tailor her ball dress. She was in her apartments.

-Say Len…

He was kneeled down, arranging the bottom of the elegant dress. He looked at her from down low.

-Yes Milady?

-When you were with father, did you often organized balls

He stayed silent for a while, then responded:

-Yes, sometimes to appeal the public. A ball in always good to build up your reputation and social standings among this society.

-Did you found yourself a lover when we were away?

-Well Milady, why all the questions?

-Well servant, why are you avoiding the subject?

He looked away for a moment. Since he came back to the castle, he seemed sadder. I kneeled down to his level, and hugged him.

-Mi…milady!

-No Len, not Milady, Rin. I'm Rin, you're twin sister. You are my servant, but you will always stay my beloved brother. I will never let you go again, not like that time, not ever again…

My whole body was trembling. I could feel the salted water slowly running down on my cheeks. I got a tighter grip of his clothes. I felt his fingers wiping my tears. He then said;

-Rin, I know. I will always stay by your side. Even if the entire world becomes your enemy, I will protect you. So please, just be there smiling and laughing.

I smiled on to those delightful words. I may be mean, even evil, but I will never be with him, no, never, I swear.

The evening came to an end, and the starry night woke up. The ball started. I was at the door, with Len by my side. Together, we greeted each and every one of the invited persons, and there were a lot. Eventually, everybody came, and enjoying themselves. However, I got a lot of comments like "Oh you did a ball, how surprising for the **daughter of evil**", or others were more like this "Is this a scheme, I think it is, after all, she is the **daughter of evil**". That nickname is somewhat true, but it pisses me off.

-Rin, it's alright, don't get upset, it's only a stupid nickname.

I tried to force a smile. Len only tried to comfort me a little. Suddenly, I saw him, the prince in blue.

-Len, Len, who is the gorgeous prince over there?

-Oh him, he is the prince of Blue, his kingdom is overseas and… Milady?

I ran off to the prince. I tapped him on the shoulder. He turned towards facing me

-So, are you enjoying the evening prince?

-Yes queen, this ball is absolutely magnificent and splendid. The food is exquisite also

His smile made me shudder, but quickly turned his passionate gaze away, like he was searching for someone. To get more of his attention, I spoke to him.

-Prince, from what kingdom are you, could you tell me details?

-Wha…Oh yes queen, well…

And we talked all night. I could hear his voice like a melody in my head. He was wearing a black outfit with white embroidery. His hair and eyes were in tensely blue. He was perfect. I felt my eyes sparkle.

-Oh, excuse me for a moment; I have some business to attend to…

He took my hand, and gently kissed it before leaving my sight. It's clear, I fell in love with him, I mean, what girl wouldn't? But I'm a queen, he should love me more, we are both royalty, so it perfectly works! I am going to tell him how I fell.

When Len finnaly saw me, he rejoined my side and start searching for the prince. When I found him, he was in the garden with a unfamiliar lady. I quickly hid myself and eavesdropped on their conversation.

-Kaito, I'm telling you, not now

-What Miku, nobody is around

-Yes there is L…

In my great shock, he kissed her. Kissed…her… A girl with green hair… No way…

I covered my mouth with my hands. I was so angry, at him, at her. I looked Len, but what I saw was most traumatizing. He was looking at the girl, with a flustered face. No, I am really mad. I felt my blood boiling up in my entire body. I walked away to retreat in my apartments. Why Len? Why prince? That girl… That damn girl… It's her fault, she stole my love and my brother, she will need to pay.

The next day, when I woke up, my eyes were all teary. I guess I cried a lot, but I won't cry anymore, not now. The only thing I had in mind, was revenge. I changed myself into clean clothes, and wandered to the throne room.

-Len, come here.

My voice echoed in the entire palace. A few minutes later, he reached the room.

-Yes Rin?

-Len, you know the lady with green hair last night?

-Well, yes why?

I looked at him with a red and bloody look.

-Burn her country.

-Milady? Wha…

-And from your own hands…

I want her dead.


End file.
